


Happy Ever After

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Jillian goes through a traumatic event in her life, and Brian finds her afterward. She clings to him in her recovery, developing feelings for the slightly older man along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Jillian closed her locker door, sighing. It had been a difficult day, with her teachers piling on the homework. She saw someone lean against the lockers, and she looked up, smiling softly. Her best friend looked down, saw Jillian’s troubled look, and pulled her into his arms. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, as they walked towards their shared class, algebra. Otherwise known as the bane of Jillian’s existence.  She sighed, leaning into his side, happy that she still had him around her. 

Jillian didn’t have many friends, but she couldn’t figure out why. She was friendly with everyone, but after the first meetings, everyone gave her the cold shoulder, or just plain ignored her. Jillian never realized that her best friend kept others away from her, his rampant jealousy wanting him to the be only one for her to come to. 

“The usual. Teachers piling on the assignments since we are close to the end of the year. Six-page research paper for English, a group project for History, and I need to research a few things for Biology, plus study for the test in a couple days” Jillian lamented, as they made their way into the  classroom , both sitting in their usual seats in the front. 

“I totally get it. Want to meet up at the library after school, to work on our piles a bit?” Nick looked at his childhood best friend, and she shook her head. 

“Meeting up with the group for our History project. Of course, I get Brian and Kevin in my group, the two jocks, who don’t contribute shit. I wanted Howie, but it was assigned partners” Jillian rolled her eyes, and Nick snorted.  Jillian didn’t notice the flash of jealousy in Nick’s eyes that he tried to suppress. Looks like he would have to threaten Brian and Kevin next. 

“Those two idiots are in my Bio class, and they just sit there like logs, and don’t know the right answer half the time. Thankfully Alex is in my class, so we get along” Jillian suppressed a shudder at the name of Nick’s other childhood friend. Her and Alex had never gotten along, and Nick knew it. He knew that Jillian wasn’t fond of Alex, and got a bad vibe from him. 

“Ugh, last class, and then I have to deal with those two idiots” Jillian sighed, as their teacher came in, and the two friends went quiet. Forty minutes later, the bell rang, and Nick gave Jillian a hug after they went back to her locker. She smiled up at him, and then sighed, making her way to the library. 

“Man, are we almost done yet?” Brian whined, ten minutes later. The group consisted of Jillian, Kevin, Brian, and Leigh, who was also annoyed as shit with the two jocks. 

“No Brian, we just got started. Look, we have to try and do equal work on this. I am not failing because you two want to skate by. Leigh and I are not doing this on our own. Now shut up, and listen to our idea, because it’s clear you two don’t understand this at all” Jillian looked at the two, who were rolling their eyes, annoyed. 

“Fine, what do Brian and I have to do?” Kevin sighed heavily, and Jillian rolled her own eyes, before distributing the assignments. 

“If when we meet up in a week, and you two don’t have a thing done, I am going to our teacher, and getting you two removed from the group. I will not have you two bringing us down. Got it?” Jillian blazed a look at the two, and they gulped and nodded. 

Jillian sighed, and broke things up. She made her way to her car, gasping when she saw Alex leaning against the hood of her car. 

“What do you want McLean?” she sighed, so not in the mood for this. 

“Why don’t you like me?” he asked, standing in front of her, laying a hand on her arm. Jillian shuddered, and moved away. 

“Never have liked you, from the first day I met you. I have my reasons; they are my own. Now get out of my way, before I run you over with my car McLean” Jillian moved to get into her car, but Alex stepped in front of her door. 

“Threatening me now?” he growled, and Jillian snarled back at him. 

“If you don’t move your ass away from my car, I will throw you, and not give a shit” Alex’s eyes darkened, and he barked out his next words. 

“Tell me a reason, or you are going to be one sorry little girl” Jillian rolled her eyes, shoved him away, and got in her car. She gave him the finger, before driving back to her place. 

Alex looked up and a malicious look came over his face, as he watched her drive away. She would never know what hit her. He got up, dusted himself off, and went to his own car, plotting his next moves. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed, Jillian passed all her assignments, and was looking forward to summer break. It was about  six weeks until the end of junior year, and she was needing the time away from school. As she said goodbye to Nick, and made her way to her car, she was suddenly hit on the back of the head with something, and everything went black. 

“She really thinks she can threaten me and get away with it?” Alex smirked, as he lifted Jillian up, taking her to his car, putting her in the trunk, before driving to his secluded place in the woods. 

No one knew that Alex lived alone, and his parents had died years ago. He basically raised himself, and kept quiet. He and Nick had met in elementary school, and clicked. That was about the only friend he had. He drove back to his place, and pulled Jillian out of the trunk, and into his home. He threw her on the bed, and then dumped cold water on her to get her up. 

“Wakey wakey. Time to get your ass up” he snarled, as Jillian’s eyes widened in fright. She tried to scramble away, but Alex laid on top of her, pinning her to the bed. 

“You think you can threaten me, and get away with it?” he barked, and Jillian trembled. He traced a finger down her face, loving the whimper she let out. 

“Now, you get a constant reminder of why you don’t threaten Alex McLean” he pushed off of her, and tore her clothes off, leaving Jillian naked. She begged and pleaded for him not to touch her, but he ignored it. 

“Shut up bitch, and lay down. That’s all your worth anyway” Alex pushed his jeans down, and ran his cock along her folds. 

“Should have known you would spread for me. They all do in the end” he snorted, as he felt her body respond to his touches. 

“Please Alex, please” Jillian whimpered out, and Alex slapped her across the face. Jillian winced at the sting, and went silent. 

“There we go, just lay there like a whore and take it. Thank god you learned faster than the others” Alex shoved his cock in her folds, feeling her virgin hole being stretched by his thick cock. 

Jillian cried out, and received another slap to the face. She went silent, all fight having left her. Alex fucked her hard and fast, not caring that she was bleeding. He pulled out, slapped her again, before taking her back out to his car, and driving back to the school, and dumping her next to her car. 

“Threaten me again, and you’ll never see anyone ever again. That’s a threat, and a promise” Alex bellowed, looking down at Jillian on the ground, shaking. He snorted, and kicked some rocks at her, before getting back in his car and leaving. 

“What the hell do I do?” Jillian thought, as she trembled, looking around for help.  She found her cell phone under her car, and clutched it to her, wondering who to call.  She closed her eyes, praying for someone to come by. 

“Jillian....what the hell happened to you?” Brian was making his way back to his car, and he passed by, seeing Jillian naked, trembling badly. 

“Nothing, Brian, it’s okay” Jillian whimpered, yelling out when Brian got too close. The blonde backed off, and sat down. Jillian tried to gather herself together, wincing seeing the dried blood on her thighs. 

“Jillian, why is there blood?” Brian’s eyes widened, and he put two and two together. 

“Brian, I am fine, back off” Jillian tried to stand up, but her legs couldn’t support her. Brian caught her as she fell, and she finally broke down in his arms. 

“I was raped, my virginity was taken, brutally” she cried out, and Brian knew he had to tread carefully. 

“We need to get you to the hospital, get you looked at. Do you want me to bring you? I’ll stay with you, I promise. Where are your parents?” Brian asked Jillian, as he held her in his arms. 

“They are in Thailand for the month, then Bangkok for another month” both of Jillian’s parents traveled extensively, and left her home alone with a friend checking in occasionally. She knew they wouldn’t care. They had made it clear that they never intended to have her, that she was a mistake. 

“Besides I am emancipated anyway. They gave me that for my 16 th birthday, so that they didn’t have to legally care for me anymore. I am just staying in the house until I am 18, since it would look bad for them if I was completely on my own” Jillian admitted, as Brian’s eyes widened. 

“Alright, I am going to get you to the hospital, and get you checked out. Who did this Jillian?” she trembled, and shook her head, whimpering. 

Brian knew that getting the answer out of her would be difficult, and he nodded, picking her up into his arms. She curled into him, listening to his heartbeat.  He ran to his car, thankful it was deserted, and he pulled the blanket from his backseat, and an old t-shirt and shorts he had in his gym bag.

“Here we are. Let’s get you settled into the seat, and I’ll get you to the hospital, okay?” Jillian nodded, and Brian opened the door to his truck, getting Jillian settled. He ran around to the other side, and dove into the driver’s seat. Jillian clutched his right hand as he drove towards the hospital. The closer they got; the more nervous Jillian became.  Once they got to the hospital, he got her to change into the t-shirt and shorts, Jillian thankful to have something to wear once again. 

“I will stay with you. I am just going to call my mom and tell her I’m hanging with a friend. Do you want me to get her to come here?” Brian asked gently, and Jillian shook, but nodded. 

Brian called his mother, and explained the situation. She was shocked and saddened, and told them that she would meet them there. Brian pulled Jillian out of the car, and walked them towards the emergency room. Once they got in there, Jillian curled into him, looking at all the people. Brian calmed her, and whispered to the nurse behind the desk that Jillian had been raped, and needed help. Her eyes widened, and she called to the back. 

“Let’s go Jillian” Brian guided her to the back, and laid her in the bed, holding her hand. A female doctor came in with a nurse, and began to ask Jillian questions. She shook, and clung to Brian’s hand. 

“Who did this Jillian?” the doctor asked, and Jillian shook, and whispered out Alex’s name. Brian knew he couldn’t get angry, but he was seething inside. Like Jillian he had always gotten a bad vibe from Alex, and now he knew why.

“Do you want to press charges?” Jillian shook her head, but asked that the kit be performed, in case she changed her mind. The doctor nodded, and Brian got a text from his mom, saying she was there. Jillian nodded to him to go talk to her, that she would be okay with just the nurse, while they did the rape kit. Brian nodded, and kissed her forehead, before leaving to find his mom. 

“I am sorry Mom, but I couldn’t leave her there” Brian looked up at Jackie, who smiled softly down at him, running her hand through his curls. 

“I am proud of you Brian, even though you barely know her, you helped her out, got her here” his mom praised him, and Brian blushed. 

“I remember her rant from when we were partnered with the group project. She’s the reason I am doing better in school. Her words got through to me, made me realize that school is also important, and I need better grades if I want to get into a good college” Brian admitted, as his mom nodded in agreement. 

“Good I am glad to hear that. But there is also something else isn’t there?” Jackie said knowingly, and Brian muttered under his breath. 

“Yes, but I won’t act on it. She is in no condition for me to approach her like that. Besides, I barely know her. I want to build up a friendship with her, before even thinking about that. I have a feeling she is going to cling to me for a while” Brian admitted. 

“Knew I raised a smart boy. I’ll tell her that she is welcome to spend some time with us. I remember her parents, they aren’t fit to raise a goldfish, much less a child” Jackie muttered a few choice words under her breath, as her son grinned. 

“Friend of Jillian” a nurse called, and Brian flew back into the room, Jackie trailing him. He moved the curtain to see Jillian crying, and he scooped her into his arms, holding her close. His mom’s heart broke at the scene in front of her. Jillian looked up to see Jackie standing there, and she squeaked, and curled back up. 

“I am so sorry for clinging to your son, no one else was there. I promise I am not soiling him, please don’t make him leave me here” Jillian whimpered softly, and Jackie’s eyes flew open. 

“Honey, I would never do that. You have gone through something traumatic, and if my son can help you out, then I raised an amazing son. I cannot imagine what you are going through” Jackie spoke calmly and soothingly. 

“Sweetheart, my name is Jackie, and I knew your parents, we went to school together. Please look at me” Jackie waited until Jillian looked at her before continuing, “when you get released, you can spend a few days with us, in our guest bedroom. Are you sure you don’t want to press charges?” Jackie asked carefully. 

“No, I can’t. I can’t go through with all of that. I just want to finish this year, and then next year, and get out of here. I can’t stay in this town anymore. I can’t see his face every day” Jillian curled back up in Brian’s arms, as he hummed soothingly to her, glaring a bit at his mom. 

“Okay honey. Did the doctors say you could go home?” Jillian nodded, and the nurse came back in with her discharge papers. Jillian signed them since she was  emancipated . The three packed up, and Brian got Jillian back in his truck, and followed his mom back home. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, let’s get you settled, and we will talk” Brian helped Jillian get in the house, and into their guest bedroom. After getting changed and settled, she asked for alone time. Brian nodded, telling her to shout when she needed someone. Jillian nodded, and laid down, scrolling through her phone,  debating whether or not to call Nick. 

“Hello” she answered her phone five minutes later, seeing that Nick was calling her. 

“Hey Jillian, you okay? Haven’t heard from you in hours” Nick was freaking out, worried about his best friend. 

“No, Nick. I’m not. After leaving you, I was ambushed, and raped. A friend found me and took me to the hospital, and I am settling back at home” Jillian didn’t want to tell Nick about staying with Brian, and him finding her. 

“WHAT?!” Nick couldn’t believe what Jillian had just told him. 

“Yes Nickolas” Jillian winced at the loud tone, and Nick settled down. 

“Who was it?” he asked, and Jillian took a deep breath, wondering how Nick would take this. 

“It was Alex, Nick. He ambushed me, took me back to his place, raped me, and dumped me back at the school” Jillian closed her eyes, and tears came to her eyes at Nick’s next statement. 

“Bullshit! You have never liked Alex; you are just trying to make up lies to get me to hate him. I have told you numerous times to get along with him, that he isn’t a bad person. Nice job Jillian. I don’t believe you, can’t believe you would lie about who did that to you. When you want to tell me the truth, I am a phone call away. Later liar” Jillian heard the dial tone, and burst into tears. Brian flew into the room hearing her sobs, and held her as she cried. 

A few minutes later, Jillian sniffed, and looked up at the blonde, clinging to him. Brian rubbed her arms, hating that she was crying so badly. 

“What happened?” Brian asked tentatively, afraid to set her off again. 

“Nick called, I told him what happened, and he accused me of lying, that Alex didn’t do it. He told me that when I am ready to tell him the truth, to call him back. I am not lying Brian, please believe me” Jillian looked up at Brian, who was biting his lip, trying to calm down. 

“I believe you Jillian. I am sorry your childhood friend does not. You know that Nick and I have never gotten along, I always thought he was bringing you down. Everyone knew not to go near you, because Nick was always around. He threatened anyone who approached you, not that you knew that” Brian admitted. 

Jillian was stunned at Brian’s words, but she took the moment to think about the last twelve years of school. She started realizing that outside of any group projects, she really only hung out with Nick, and Alex when he was around. She also remembered seeing Nick’s reaction anytime he saw her talking to another guy that wasn’t him. 

“Fuck! That shithead was trying to keep me for himself?” Jillian burst out, suddenly angry. Brian’s eyes widened, and he tried to get her to calm down. 

“Jill, calm down. This isn’t good. You need to relax. I don’t know what Nick’s motives were. I am just telling you what I and the other guys had to deal with, if we ever approached you, even to work on a project” Brian wrapped his arms back around her, and Jillian sunk into his embrace. 

“Let me guess, he threatened you and Kevin after our first meeting for our history project?” At Brian’s nod, Jillian growled angrily. She couldn’t believe what Nick had done. 

“Fuck him! I am no one’s possession. I am so done with him. He just threw away the best thing he ever had” Jillian vowed, and Brian smiled softly, seeing her reaction. 

“Knew you had that fire in you. Does this mean you want to press charges against Alex? I really think you need to Jillian. He needs to be caught and arrested” Brian pleaded softly, and Jillian froze. 

“I don’t know Brian, I don’t know if I can face Alex again” Jillian whispered, and Brian tightened his hold on her. 

“Okay, you don’t have to decide now. Let’s just calm down, and get some food into you. You need to eat something. Mom made some chicken and dumplings; do you want some of that?” Brian asked, and Jillian nodded. He helped her up, and they made their way to the kitchen, to see Jackie plating up some food. 

“Hungry Jillian?” she nodded, and Jackie smiled, telling them to sit at the island. Brian got her settled, and Jillian looked down at the food, smelling the aromas, and her stomach growled. Brian and Jackie chuckled softly, both watching Jillian attack the food, inhaling it. 

“ Man, that was delicious” she said five minutes later, and blushed seeing Brian and Jackie smiling at her. 

“Good, and there is more where that came from” Jackie pushed the plate towards Jillian, who took a second serving, eating it much slower. 

“Jillian, what do you want to do about school?” Jackie asked cautiously. Jillian’s eyes widened, and she swallowed painfully.

“I want to go back; I don’t want him to think that I let him get to me. I want to show him that I am stronger than what he did to me” Jillian looked at both Jackie and Brian with venom in her eyes. 

“Good for you Jillian. I am very proud of you” Brian hugged Jillian, before Jackie shooed them both off to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jillian saw both Alex, who was shocked to see her back in school, and Nick, who snarled at her, and avoided her. Brian introduced her to Kevin, Kristin, Lauren, and Rochelle, his close friends. Jillian was a little hesitant, but the four went slowly, and could see that something had happened between Jillian and Nick. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s private, and Brian knows, so I have someone to talk to. Please respect that” she asked, and the four nodded, backing off. 

Howie also checked in with her, having known Jillian from different classes they attended. Jillian grinned at her friend, reassuring him that she would be okay. Howie nodded, and offered to hang out whenever she wanted. Jillian kissed his cheek in thanks, and told him she would text him soon. 

That night, Jillian had a nightmare, and Brian flew back in the room, holding her close. He rocked her in his arms, soothing her. Jillian cried and shook, the memories of the rape flooding back. 

“I’m sorry I am so weak” she hiccupped, and Brian shook his head. 

“Jillian, you are the furthest thing from weak. You went back to school, where your rapist is, with your head held high, and showed him that you are more than what he did to you. I admire you so damn much for doing that. This will be a long difficult road, but I know you will make it through, and I will be by your side through it all” Brian vowed, and Jillian smiled up at her new friend. 

“You know Brian, you are more than just a jock. I am so sorry for how I acted when we had the group project. I am just anal about my grades, and I loathe group projects with a passion” Jillian looked troubled, and Brian smiled softly at her. 

“It’s okay Jill, I understood. It’s the persona I gave off. Now, my mom thanks you, because I realized that I need to do better to get into college” Brian ran his hand down  Jillian’s arm, and she smiled up at him. 

“Thanks Brian. I am okay now, ready to go back to sleep” Brian nodded, and let her go, kissing her forehead, and leaving the room. Jillian settled back down, and really thought about Brian, and the entire situation. He had been so kind and sweet, and exhibited no jealousy when she mentioned hanging out with Howie next week. Nick would have given her the third degree, and made it seem like Howie was trying to get in her pants. She shook her head, and closed her eyes, praying for no more nightmares. 

A month later, school was over, and Jillian was doing well. She had had a few nightmares, but Brian had helped her through all of them. The two had gotten closer, finding common interests, and enjoying hanging out with Kevin, Kristin, Lauren, and Rochelle. Jillian had tried to hang with Howie, but he had a summer job that made it a little difficult. 

“Jackie, can I talk to you please?” Jillian asked one day soon after  school had ended. 

“Yes, honey what do you need?” Jackie put the dish towel down, and smiled at the girl that her son was falling for. 

“I know this is a lot to ask, but you know my parents really don’t care about me” at Jackie’s nod, she continued, “when I was 16, they let me get emancipated, so that they weren’t legally responsible for me anymore. They said I could live in the home until I was 18, but I am not comfortable being alone anymore. Is there any possible way I could stay here while I am still in  school?” Jillian bit her lip, and looked up at Jackie, who was stunned. 

“Come here sweetheart” Jackie opened her arms, and Jillian walked right into them, tears falling. She had never mourned the loss of the parents she should have had, and to have to ask to join another family to know what it was supposed to be like, hurt badly. 

“You can stay as long as you like, why don’t we make that bedroom yours?” Jackie offered, and Jillian looked at her wide-eyed. She nodded softly, and bit her lip. 

“I’d like that....Mom” Jackie’s eyes lit up, and she nodded softly, before hugging Jillian tightly to her again. 

“If you want to call me Mom, that is fine with me. I know you never had the best example of a Mom or Dad” Jackie was floored that Jillian wanted to call her Mom after only six weeks of knowing her. 

Jillian was sitting in the grass, thinking back to that day, with a smile on her face. Brian nearly tackled her after hearing her call his Mom that, but he was so happy that she was staying with them. Jillian had started seeing Brian a little differently, but wasn’t sure how to handle that. She needed to talk to someone, but wasn’t sure on who to go to. 

“Jillian, what’s going on?” Jackie asked one night, seeing her pseudo daughter looking troubled. 

“I have these feelings for someone that I don’t know how to deal with” she admitted, and Jackie smiled, knowing that it was about Brian. She held her tongue, and wrapped her arm around Jillian. 

“Well, if you don’t want to tell them, then my suggestion is to just continue being friends, and just let time take its course. You will know when the time is right” Jillian nodded, and snuggled into Jackie’s embrace, just trying to think. 

Jillian and Brian got closer as the summer wore on, and were constantly hanging out with each other, or also with Kevin and their other friends. Jillian had finally gotten time to hang with Howie, and the teen rolled his eyes as his friend constantly talked about Brian. 

“You are a lovesick puppy I swear. You two need to get together, yesterday” Howie rolled his eyes, and Jillian shoved him. 

“Can it Dorough! Brian doesn’t like me like that, we are just friends” Jillian thought that the more she said it, she would start to believe it, but it wasn’t working. 

“Yea, and I am the queen of England” Howie smirked, and Jillian flushed. 

“Say anything to Brian, Kevin, or any of them, and I’ll dye all your clothes pink!” Jillian threatened, and Howie sent a mock scared look her way. 

“You know I won’t say anything right?” Howie looked at his friend, and Jillian nodded softly. 

“Yes, Howie. You won’t say a word, I know that” Jillian hugged her newest best friend, and he sighed happily. The two made plans to see each other again once  school started up again. Howie was going to visit family in Puerto Rico for the rest of the summer. 

Brian had been thinking about his and Jillian’s relationship. His feelings had always been romantic towards her, but he loved building the friendship up first. He wanted to ask her out, but knew that she was still recovering from the rape. Brian had talked to Kevin, Leigh, and his mom, who all told him to follow his heart. Well Kevin also said not to follow his dick, which got a head slap from the blonde. 

“Give it a couple more months” his head said, and Brian nodded. His conscience usually never steered him wrong. He continued hanging out with Jillian, building their relationship deeper, and he knew he made the right decision. 

That October, Jillian was wondering if Brian would ever ask her out. Many would say that she was going too fast, especially only 6 months after being raped. Jillian never saw it like that, she felt safe and loved in Brian’s arms. She knew that Brian would be her forever, her happy ending. 

“Jillian, can we go out on a walk please?” Brian asked her one evening, after dinner. Jillian nodded, and Brian took her hand, leading them both outside. He had already told his mom what he was going to do. 

“Pretty night isn’t it?” he commented softly, and Jillian nodded. The temp had cooled, and it was pleasantly comfortable. The sky was an orange hue in the embers of the dying day, and the two wandered around the neighborhood, ending up at the local park. 

“Do you remember coming here after you started living with me, and I promised that your nightmare had ended?” Brian asked, and Jillian nodded softly. That day was burned in her brain, the day she knew she was finally safe. 

“Well, how about your nightmare gets replaced by new memories, better ones? Jillian, will you be my girlfriend?” Brian looked down at their joined hands, before looking up at her, biting his lip. 

“Yes, Brian. I have been waiting for you to ask me. You are my safest place to hide, my soldier. I feel  safest in your arms. I would love to be your girlfriend” Jillian smiled at him, and Brian’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” he asked disbelievingly, and Jillian nodded eagerly. He leaned down and kissed their joined hands, before giddily hugging her. 

The two made their way back to Brian’s, and Jackie grinned when Brian nodded at her. She embraced her son, and future daughter-in-law, who was more like a daughter to her. Jackie could already see the future, and it was looking bright. 

Jillian and Brian settled down on the back patio, sitting in the swing. Brian wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Jillian snuggled into him. The two would take it slow, and go at Jillian’s pace, but both were happy to make their relationship official. They knew that they would build up the romance, and eventually it would turn sexual. Neither were worried about that at this moment. All they wanted to do was finish school, and go to college together. Things would come as they did.

** Epilogue **

Ten months later, Jillian and Brian were preparing to leave for college. Both had graduated with Honors, and they both got into the same college. Brian was going for teaching, while Jillian was going for nursing. The two had their routes mapped out, and knew they would be together for life. 

A week before leaving, Jillian had found out that Alex had been caught raping a male. A day later, she found out it was Nick. To say she was stunned was an understatement. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Nick had written himself out of her life over a year ago, and Jillian had already mostly moved on from the rape, and was looking towards the future. She was happy that Alex had been caught, and would be gone from her life forever. Jillian leaned over and kissed Brian, both getting in his truck, making the six-hour drive to their new college, to their next adventure, the road to their happy ever in front of them. 


End file.
